


i hope you dance

by sebphy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Emotions, F/F, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i guess, please don’t be put off by the length, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebphy/pseuds/sebphy
Summary: “Shall we get that taxi now?”Dani giggles again, kisses the tip of Jamie’s nose.“I think we probably should.”[ — ]In which Jamie reminisces.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	i hope you dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgaynnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgaynnon/gifts).



> do i have a longass angst wip screaming at me from google docs? yes. did i ignore it to write 650 words about jamie thinking dani is fit? yes.
> 
> shamelessly inspired by the amazingly talented @acasanvers on twitter. a friend tagged me and now here we are.
> 
> forgive me for making it a little bit sad at the end, it’s what i do best (but i tried to give them a good ending because i’d feel bad desecrating such a happy memory)
> 
> ANYWAY. here is dani and jamie on their way to a blondie concert for jamie’s birthday. happy reading!

_“Just a minute!”_

Dani has been screaming _“just a minute”_ from the bathroom of their hotel in New York for the past twelve minutes, and Jamie is… not annoyed, per se, more increasingly worried that they will miss the taxi.

Because, of course, Dani has decided to change her outfit fifteen minutes before they need to leave. And this is not surprising in the least, but still, Jamie is bouncing on her toes and anxiously clutching her shoulder bag, and opening her mouth to say _“Dani, we really are going to be late,”_ and— _oh._

Dani Clayton is a _vision,_ all nervous smiles and leather jacket and dark jeans, frantically running fingers through her hair as she almost slips with the hurry of leaving the bathroom, and now the last thing on Jamie’s mind is that taxi, really.

This is not the au pair with chunky earrings and pastel jumpers who is running from shadows, but _Dani Clayton,_ beautiful and self possessed despite her agitated blinks as she whirls around the room gathering her keys and wallet, high pitched voice stammering _“Sorry, I’m done, I’m ready to go, sorry!”._

Jamie is definitely in love.

“We have two minutes before the taxi gets here, right?”

“Uh, yeah, why—”

Dani’s question is swiftly broken off as Jamie strides across the small room in two steps and captures Dani’s lips with hers, bringing one hand to gently grip the sleeve of Dani’s leather jacket. The kiss is strong yet soft and Jamie only breaks herself away when her lungs start screaming, Dani whining at the loss.

Jamie grins. Rifles through her shoulder bag for her disposable camera, stepping back, lifting it.

“Pose.”

And pose Dani does, a hand coming effortlessly to her hip as the other hangs by her side. The expression on her face can only be described as _sure._ Here, in this hotel room in New York, taking the camera and raising it to capture her own picture of Jamie dropping her bag and lifting an unlit cigarette to her lips, Dani feels more herself than she thinks she ever has.

“We really are going to be late, Jamie,” Dani announces, but she does not move from her spot as Jamie wraps an arm around her waist and presses her lips to Dani’s cheek, turning the camera round and taking a quick snapshot as Dani giggles.

Even as she slides the camera back into her bag, Jamie does not make a move to step away. Simply turns to her side, brings both her hands to Dani’s cheeks, and looks her wife straight in the eye.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jamie.”

“Shall we get that taxi now?”

Dani giggles again, kisses the tip of Jamie’s nose.

“I think we probably should.”

And with that, they leave. They can’t stop smiling, even as the taxi driver outside the hotel throws them a death glare, even as they tip an extra 40 dollars and sprint up the pavement to The Town Hall.

They can’t stop smiling, not when the polaroids are glowing in Jamie’s pocket.

The same polaroids that Jamie will dust off in four years' time, having dug them out of a long forgotten photo album under the bed.

Jamie is alone now, in more ways than one, but she can’t bring herself to be sad, not then. Not when she can close her eyes and feel Dani’s soft lips on hers, smell Dani’s peach perfume, feel the texture of Dani’s jacket under her fingertips, and hear her own laughter ringing out into the night. 

Not when she drifts off that night, oblivious to the world around her. Oblivious to the second weight on the bed, the shining blue eyes dancing over the polaroids discarded on the dresser.

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Jamie.”_

If Jamie’s dreams that night are filled with beer bottles and music and leather jackets, wouldn’t that be a birthday miracle?

**Author's Note:**

> PS i MAY write another chapter about the actual concert but honestly no promises so i’m keeping this as a complete fic for now. if you want to chuck some prompts at me (i love a good bit of angst but honestly i’ll do anything) you can find me at @sebphy on tumblr or @siegelsapphic on twitter. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
